My misadventures on Mobius( CANCELLED )
by LegoKid343
Summary: DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST/FOCUS/IDEAS! REMAKE IN PROGRESS AND IS TITLED AS MOBIUS IN FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1: new world

Chapter 1: A Crude Awakening on Mobius

Author's Note: This will be another remake of my first Sonic fanfiction, in a more realistic setting, and it will be a self insert into a remade plot based in the games with elements from the Archie Comics. It will be more realistic meaning that certain things will be changed, like the weapons I will have are the kind that I would be given for civilian usage. And I will make it seem as if I've been living on my own. The rest of the details you'll have to find out as you read on. I _may_ put the chapters as replacements to 'uncancel' the story: My Misadventures on Mobius. I would also like to point out to everyone that as far as promises go, I make and I break(willingly or unwillinlgy). R&amp;R, Enjoy!

Edit 12/14/15: The Colt Python is now a Sig Pro 226. And the sawed off shotgun is now scrapped in favor of having only one gun to use.

Edit 2/11/16: The P226 is now a USP Match due to the fact I'm a fan of Half Life 2.

* * *

Subject: Tyler Crossley

Male Age: 19

Status: Alive; Sleeping

It was just a normal time of night, like any other. I was at home asleep in my bed, having dozed off watching a walk through of Dead Space 3 for god knows how many times I've seen it already. All of a sudden I awake to hear a soft rumble right outside my apartment window. I moved out of my Mother's three months ago and into a cozy little suburban house, it had no flaws and the neighbours were nice as well. However, that wasn't important, what was important was the fact that I was now hearing a huge crashing sound from my living room. I got out of bed and decided to go and have a look at whatever was causing the commotion, assuming it was home invaders.

I put on some shoes and socks, as well as a blue t-shirt with an american flag printed on the front and blue denim jeans( because it was cold outside). As soon as I opened the door I could have sworn I heard a voice that sounded like a robot say something like, "Unidentified heat signature detected, commencing thermal scan". I then figured whoever it was...wasn't human. I opened the door to my walk-in closet and found the only weapon I had purchased for target practice and self defence only. The weapon was a Heckler and Koch USP Match 9mm pistol, a very potent and reliable pistol for civilian use in self-defense, sporting, and target practice. It's because of the game Half-Life 2 that I was really attached to a pistol like this since it even had a muzzle compensator attachment. I then grabbed three boxes of 9x19mm parabellum rounds which I then placed into my jansport single strap backpack. The boxes of 9mm held thirty rounds each which made a total of ninety rounds at least.

I then grabbed the Match, ejected the magazine opened one of the boxes of ammo and loaded eighteen rounds until it was full, placed it in a Bianchi M12 holster, and attached it to my belt on my right hip. Then I put some spare clothes and socks into my bag and decided to step outside and greet whoever or whatever is trying to interrupt my sleep and rob my house. I barely managed to take three steps out the door as I froze dead in my tracks, I don't even know why I didn't open fire instantly. What I was looking in front of me was what appeared to a squad of six Egg Pawns equipped with blasters from the game series Sonic the Hedgehog. I snapped out of my shock when I saw all of them raise their laser guns at me and were aiming at what I assumed was my head. I ducked back into my bedroom and locked the door, and placed my dresser in front of the door as a makeshift barricade. I looked around in panic and went back to my closet and found no other items of use aside from three extra magazines and ammo pouches for my pistol. I grabbed and put them on my belt and looked to my left and saw that the bots were in the process of trying to bust the door down. There was no way in hell I was going to let some bald, egg shaped, fat man with a moustache growing out of his nose gloat over me being his prisoner while I wait for rescue by Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. I slung my rifle and decided to escape out of the window in my room, which wouldn't be difficult since my house is only one story. I opened it to a sight of ALOT of trees which was weird since I was hoping to see the suburbs of my neighborhood. I brushed those thoughts aside after hearing the SwatBots continuing to try and bust my door down.

After I crawled out the window and I broke into a full sprint to get as far from the badniks as possible. I soon stopped in my tracks after I had stepped around a tree and could not believe who was standing before me, staring at me with a hint of surprise in his green eyes and the wind blowing gently causing his blue quills to lightly sway back and forth.

It was the Hero of Mobius himself...Sonic the Hedgehog.

**To Be Continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making friends already...

Author's Note: This is also a redux of the second chapter. If you haven't re-read the first then this won't make sense. This redux will take on the Sonic X Mobius. Also Scourge and Fiona exist as well, as does the United Federation(I'm making it seem as if the Mobians had there own government on Sonic's world instead of it being just Eggman as the only faction, even though Season three proves there are other humans). I may put two of the main characters from Aliens:CM in this to act as support for me to have help from someone other than Sonic and his friends, but that's later on in another chapter. I've also made some changes to certain things from the first chapter, for instance the revolver is now a USP Match, and the idea of having another weapon is scrapped. Read, review, Enjoy, and have a happy 2016!

* * *

As Sonic and I continued to have our little staring contest, I soon figured that if we didn't leave then we'd have our hands full with Robotnik. I spoke up and said, "uh...hello, I'm not an enemy. So, do you think you can help me?" "Sure, that is of course you're not with Eggman." When Sonic spoke to me, I expected him to sound like his current voice actor, Roger Craig Smith, but no, his voice sounded like that of Jason Griffith. I relaxed a little, but I soon felt an extreme rush as Sonic grabbed me and had us both hide behind a tree.

I soon saw why. The Egg Pawns from earlier have now caught up to where I am now. Then Sonic spoke to me in a low voice: "Stay here, and let me deal with them. These Badniks are tougher than they look!" I then took a slight offense and retorted with: "Hey! I'm not that bad in a fight. And if you hadn't noticed I've got a gun."

"Alright, just don't get killed. Will ya?" Said Sonic. I then said: "Yeah, likewise."

Sonic then ran over to the Egg Pawns and stood right in front of them and said: "You bots looking for me? Well, here I am." The Egg Pawns then raised their guns and the lead unit said in a mechanized voice: 'HEDGEHOG, PRIORITY ONE! ELIMINATE IMMEDIATELY!'

After hearing that loud monotonous voice I thought Sonic would start trashing each of them, but he just stood there. I pulled out my pistol, just in case. All of the Egg Pawns started firing and Sonic dodged each of the bullets with ease, the blue hero smashed three of the robots and I came out from where I was hiding and started to shoot the Badniks. I made sure to aim carefully, and to aim for weak points such as the joints and necks since these bots were armored.

As I was shooting, I made sure to take my time between shots and to fire in bursts in order to conserve ammo. Doing so, I managed to take down at least two Pawns. But the last one turned it's attention to me and just as it aimed at me to shoot, Sonic came and smashed it as well.

I then walked over to Sonic and said: "Nice one, that Egg Pawn would've taken my head off." I said it like that so he wouldn't feel like I was being reckless. The blue blur turned to look at me and said: "Alright, what's your name?" "Tyler. Tyler Crossley." I told him since we just met, even though I knew about Sonic from the games and comics, but decided not to tell him until we were some place safer.

"How 'bout I take you to see my friends. Cause I'm sure that another human on this world wouldn't hurt." said Sonic. I then realized that this was the Sonic X Mobius. All I said was: "Okay, sure if you want me to help I'd be more than willing."

We then made our way through the forest even though I had been wondering if this was a good thing to happen to me.

To Be Continued?


	3. Chapter 3: New Acquaintances

Chapter 3: New Acquaintances

Author's Note: Yes, I know some of you are confused, but, I've made a new chapter this time. And it will be longer than expected! By the way, remember what I said in the second chapter about me putting two characters from Aliens: Colonial Marines in this? Well, I've decided to put the Marine from Doom 3 in this instead. Read and Review, and Enjoy

* * *

Me and Sonic continued walking to wherever he was taking me. Although, I was beginning to think that he was being quiet for a reason. We were walking through the forest when suddenly, "Freeze! Don't move!" Said gruff sounding voice. Me and Sonic turned to see Corporal John Kane, the main character from Doom 3, with a General Purpose Machine Gun used by the GDF from Quake 4 pointed at us. I could see the look in his eyes since he wasn't wearing a helmet that Marine NPC's wore in the game's campaign. The look he had was one of suspicion and a strict attitude.

I didn't even dare to reach for my pistol, but I was not sure if Sonic would listen to what he said. I then got the courage to say, "We're not enemies, calm down!" "Prove it, drop your gun!" He said since it was obvious he saw the USP holstered by my side. I slowly took out my USP Match and placed it on the ground. Kane walked up to me and Sonic and took my pistol from the dirt and pocketed it. He stepped back a bit with his machine gun still pointed at us and said, "Alright, start talking. And no bullshit! I want answers as to where I am." I looked to Sonic and he seemed a little agitated with how the space marine was doing things.

"Why should we do what you say?" Said Sonic already getting into a fight stance. I instantly knew what he was planning on doing and kept quiet. Kane turned to Sonic and said, "Because I'm the one who has the gun! That's why." All of a sudden Sonic charged the Marine and knocked the rifle out of his hands and delivered a knock out punch right into his face.

I then said, "Damn Sonic, you could've just scared him!" The blue hero looked at me and said, "What can I say? I like the action."

"Alright" I said, "but I'd rather not fight someone who isn't our enemy. I'm kind of a pacifist." Sonic looked at me like I had just said something stupid. "Really? Cause you showed some nice skills against those Egg Pawns." He said. I couldn't argue with that, but I knew that as a pacifist violence is no reason to solve anything unless you have to defend yourself from threats.

"Why don't we just stay here and wait till he wakes up," I said to the blue hedgehog. "Cause I'm pretty sure he's not from around here, like me."

To Be Continued?


	4. Chapter 4: Announcement

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everybody, today I come to you with good news and bad news. I'll just tell you the bad news first since I feel it is more important to get this out. The bad news is that I'm cancelling the story My misadventures on Mobius. If those of you read it when it first came out you'll understand why if you managed to read it when I rewrote the chapters and changed the plot all together. The reason being is that I don't want this to confuse you anymore than it already has. However, the good news is I've already begun the process of making the redux version of this story with the title of Mobius In flames. You can see it on my Deviantart account LegoKid343. I know that there is a story on_ this_ account already which has the word redux in the title. Do not expect both to be the same since the one on Deviantart takes place during the post-genesis era of the Archie Comics plot while the on this website account is based in Sonic Satam.

I'm sorry for dissapointing you and causing any confusion that may have occurred. But that doesn't mean that the new Mobius In Flames won't be as promising as the other fanfics I've made before. I'm going to wrap this up by saying that while I had fun writing this as my first one when I had signed up for in the beginning, it just isn't the same as it was when I had first thought up the idea for it. Not only that but I lost the spark for this one.

Again I'm sorry for this but I really don't see any other way to continue this. And for those of you who want to continue this, as much as I would like to see how it would turn out, I think it's safe to say that it's best to move one and rely on having faith in what I plan on making soon.

This is EarthGovTrooper223 signing off.


End file.
